1. Field
The illustrative embodiments relate to improved computers and computer networks, particularly server computers having an integrated resource tracking system and, more particularly, to a method and system which integrates multiple systems and applications together to determine trends by analyzing tags and/or keywords of multiple users over the multiple integrated systems and applications.
2. Background
Organizations have always had a need to manage, organize, track, and direct its ongoing activities. The well-known status report has been one technique for organization management. Status reports may provide information on the status of a person, activity, thing, project, group, an entire organization, or many other things. Thus, for example, a status report may relay information regarding the state of projects within an organization in relation to an overall goal of the organization. In still another example, a periodic status report may enable a manager to track performance and progress by an individual. Other examples may include tracking projects within teams, supporting communication of teams to executive management, monitoring project progress, monitoring accomplishments, identifying bottlenecks, and/or identifying blocks. Many other examples are possible.
Manual means for generating and tracking such reports are inadequate for modern organizations. In many cases, the process of manually generating or collating reports is undesirably time consuming. In some cases, consolidation and alignment of different reports is unavailable. Thus, there may not be visibility on peer and cross team activities, multi-member project information may be repeated without alignment, links to organization objectives may be intangible, and other problems may arise. Another difficulty with manual techniques is that data for reports may be out of date by the time the report is to be evaluated.
Progress has been made with respect to addressing these difficulties using automated techniques. For example, templates with drop-down entries or blanks may speed the report generation process. Programs such as OUTLOOK® may be used to track projects, deadlines, or work activities. Programs such as RALLY® may be used to track software development projects. Programs such as YAMMER® may be used to provide a specialized social networking service to help organize groups, share files, and collaborate on projects. Many different kinds of these such programs exist.
In fact, there has been a proliferation of enterprise, project management, report generation, and human resource capital programs. Some modern work environments may use many such programs, but the individual user must track the use of such programs. Currently, there is no mechanism for integrating such tools on a dynamic basis, tools which may be published or produced by a wide variety of different companies or individuals. Often, integration of different such tools is impossible or impractical.